Ninjas Camping Trip
by Oshawott Ninja
Summary: When Nya and Jay were suppose to go on a trip together, Kai wanted to come to. Now, the ninjas of ninjago are on one giant camping trip together. T 4 safety


**This story is not like the other ones I have posted FYI. But hope u still like it.**

**I don't own Ninjago or Lego. _Enjoy_**

"OK bye guys!" Jay and Nya said as they were heading out the door.

"Woah woah woah, where you to two going?!" Kai asked them.

"We're going on a camping trip." Nya told him

"Well I'm coming too!" Kai said.

"Kai, no you're not." Jay says to him.

"Yes I am." Kai said to Jay in a somewhat threatening voice

"Kai you can't. It's just going to be us." Nya told Kai.

"Come on, it'll be brother, sister, and sister's boyfriend time." Kai used as an excuse

"Alright fine!" Nya and Jay said.

"Yo guys! They said we can come!" Kai shouted to Zane, Lloyd, and Cole

"This camping trip seems like fun!" says Zane

"Great! Let's get to it!" Cole shouted

"I got the smores kit!' Lloyd yelled as they all got into the Ultra Sonic Raider and drove away.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Why do we have to put up tents? They're dangerous!" Lloyd complained

"Because Lloyd, where else are we gonna sleep. And why the heck would they be dangerous!" Cole said to him.

"HELP!" Jay shouted. Nya came quick to Jay's tent. When she got there, she found Jay's tent collapsed all over him.

"Told you they were dangerous!" Lloyd said.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" all of the other ninja laughed. But when Nya glared back at them, they all stopped. When she turned back around, they continued to chuckle a little more. Especially Kai.

_At night. . . ._

"Time to set off the fireworks!"Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd what are you doing that!" Nya told him.

"Because on Finding Bigfoot, they Big Foot hunters set off fireworks to attract him." Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd you are so stupid!" Kai shouted.

"That makes so much sense.." Zane said (not sarcastically)

-Lloyd sets off fireworks-

"Oohh!" Everyone said

_Somewhere in the same woods.._

Big Foot: Stupid ninjas…

* * *

_Back to the campsite…_

"Lloyd it didn't work! I told you you were stupid!" Kai yelled at Lloyd.

_A few minutes later. . . _

"Lloyd! Lloyd! Where is that kid?" Jay called out

"Jay, what are you doing?" Nya asked

"I think Lloyd is missing because of Kai." Jay told.

Well, Kai heard this so he broke in and said, "No, we're just playing and seek!"

"Ok then." Nya said. Then Kai ran to Zane and Cole.

"Kai, I think Lloyd ran away." Cole told him

"Yeah, we found a note saying that Lloyd went to look for Big foot because you called him stupid." Zane says.

"Then we better find him before Nya and Jay find out. If they do, we have to go home!" Kai said.

"Luckily, I have an idea." Kai tells to his two ninja brothers.

_About a minute of explaining how to distract Nya and Jay from finding out Lloyd went missing._

"Guys! Go in your tent and stay in there and do something that is not out here." Kai called to them.

"Wait, we can do 'anything'?" Jay asked. Nya and Kai just stared at him.

"Jay I think I know what you're thinking, and if you do that, I will kill you." Kai threatened. Jay nodded and they Nya and Jay went to watch a movie.

"OK it worked! Let's look for Lloyd." Kai whispered to Zane and Cole

A few seconds after the three started looking for Lloyd, they found him running back to the camp.

"GUYS! I. SAW. BIGFOOT. AND. HE. TRIED. TO. EAT. ME." Lloyd shouted.

"Well who wouldn't? You probably taste like candy! Possibly even cake..."Cole said.

"Well it's okay now Lloyd let's go back and get some smores!" Zane told them eagerly. Then they went back to the campsite to get some smores.

"Yes Zane, good call. We'll let him have the smores first, and then we'll eat him in his sleep!" Cole said to Zane. Zane, Kai, and Lloyd stared at Cole.

"Um.. I'm right here you know?" Lloyd tells Cole.

Everyone was silent for the rest of the walk back.

"NYA JAY WE'RE GETTING SMORES!" Lloyd yelled.

Then they all ate smores and then they went to bed. But Lloyd woke up with bite marks on his arm.

* * *

_The next morning once they got home. . . _

Kai walked into the room and saw a thermometer on the table. And that thermometer had two red lines on it.

"JJJAAAYYY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai shouted. Then Jay came up behind the counter.

"Wow dude, it was just a joke. It's April 1" Jay said. Kai looked at the calendar and noticed it was April 1. Then, Kai took it apart and realized that the two red marks were drawn onto it.

"So this was just…..a joke?" Kai asked. Jay nodded

"JJAAYY! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Nya walked in the room and she yelled to him, "RUN JAY RRUUNN!"

Jay screamed as Kai took one of the knives. Jay took one glance at the knife and he started running, with Kai on his tail. Kai chased Jay all around the Bounty and Ninjago City. Jay survived, but had a few cut marks.


End file.
